


Encourage Me

by buttonlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kissing, Lacrosse, M/M, Top!Liam, blowjob, bottom!Zayn, im sorry i suck at tags, lacrosse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttonlouis/pseuds/buttonlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Zayn sucks Liam off before Liam's big lacrosse game featuring a small larry makeout session.</p>
<p>I really apologize for my sucky description but that's really all that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encourage Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever smut/oneshot type thing. It was sort of inspired by teenwolf and there might be more parts but I'm not entirely sure. Either way I picture Nick as the team coach and I'm just going to publish it before I start doubting myself.

They had about 30 minutes to go before the game started. Zayn had arrived early with Liam and was now sitting on the hot metal bleachers just beside the lacrosse field, watching as the team warmed up by first running a few laps and then shooting the ball at Liam, easily the best goalie the school had ever seen, also the team co-captain along with an Irish boy by the name of Niall Horan.

With fifteen minutes until the starting whistle was called, the team huddled up by their set of two benches as the other team did as well on the other side of the field. This was Zayn's queue to wish the team luck, after all he was easily their biggest cheerleader. But mainly only because his boyfriend was one of the star players. Had it not been for Liam Zayn wouldn't even attend one of the games each season.

Quickly, Zayn hopped down the rows of metal seats. Thankfully he wasn't that far up, only the third row or so. As he approached the team he was waved at by few in the crowd and greeted by most of the players as he made his way through them to his boyfriend of almost two years. Liam had asked Zayn out at the end of ninth grade, after continuously sharing biology notes and music tastes and nervous smiles, they had completely fallen for each other but each refused to admit it until finally someone had convinced Liam that Zayn felt the same way and the first day of summer Liam showed up on Zayn's doorstep with a bouquet of sunflowers. Now nearing the end of year eleven, Liam was on track for being a co-captian of the team for the third year. 

When he finally found him, Liam was sitting on the bench, deep in conversation with Niall as Louis Tomlinson, another star player, sat next to Liam, aggressively kissing his boyfriend Harry. As soon as Liam spotted Zayn he pulled his arms out of his lap and opened them, allowing Zayn to sit down, comfortably leaning against his boyfriend's strong chest.

"Hey babe," Liam murmured into his neck as Niall continued to talk. No one minded though, because Liam was probably still listening to Niall talk.

"Hi," Zayn answered, his voice coming off more shy and innocent than he had hoped.

Liam immediately picked up on that, excusing him and Zayn from the conversation and leading him back behind the bleachers where he hoped they could get at least a little bit of privacy. Not that they really minded, half the school had walked in on them giving each other hand or blowjobs throughout the school year. They weren't as embarrassed about it as they used to be.

They stood in an embrace for a moment, Zayn nuzzling against his boyfriend's neck. "You're going to do great babe."

Liam shrugged. He was easily one of the best on the team, but refused to be anything but modest.

"Let me give you some encouragement, yeah," Zayn winked, pulling out of the warm embrace and pulling Liam's shorts down, followed by his boxers and the cup protecting his member. He looked up to see Liam pouting as he got the cup off, and silently promised to help him get it back on when they were finished.

Zayn got to work quickly, knowing he most likely had less than ten minutes to do this and would likely have a very noticeable hard on for the rest of the game, but he didn't mind. Zayn pressed his lips against the tip, slowly dragging them up to Liam's base, his nose burying itself in the fine hairs that Liam refused to shave. The thought brought a wave of fondness over Zayn, and he couldn't help the grin that graced his lips as he dragged his tongue back down to the mushroom head of Liam's shaft. Quickly getting to work, Zayn took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around all sides of it.

Above him Liam was trying his best to contain his moans, and not thrust into Zayn's mouth. He knew Zayn would let him, but usually it was on his terms.

Zayn began bobbing his head, taking more of his boyfriend into his warm mouth faster than usual, his bobs quickening as he went. Inside his mouth, Zayn let his tongue drag over the thick vein on the underside of Liam's cock, the mushroom head now pushing the back of his throat, then letting his tongue swirl around the rest of it. He could tell Liam was getting antsy, and not just because of the time constraints. Although knowing Liam, the time they had was mostly somewhere in the back of his mind. Zayn reached up, one hand grasping around Liam's balls and the other gripping onto Liam's hip, his way of letting Liam know it was okay to start fucking into his mouth.

Liam began thrusting into Zayn's wet mouth, spread obscenely around his thick cock. He could feel his head hitting the back of Zayn's throat and almost cried out when he looked down at Zayn's lips spread messily around him, his nose brushing the fine hairs at his groin. It didn't take much after that sight to get Liam to come. When he did Zayn swallowed it, eagerly licking off from around his lips.

As promised Zayn got Liam's cup, boxers, and shorts resituated before standing back up and stepping into Liam's always warm embrace. They just stood like that for a few minutes in a comfortable silence before Zayn looked up.

"How're you feeling now?" He asked, Liam starting to lead them back to the field.

Liam just grinned, pressing a kiss to Zayn's temple. "That was amazing. You know I love your mouth baby."

Zayn blushed, silently basking in his boyfriend's praise. "I'll see you soon babe," he murmured as the teams began running and huddling up on the field for a last pre-game speech.

Liam nodded, pressing a kiss against Zayns lips before grabbing his equipment and jogging out to the team. Zayn took a seat beside Harry who was sat on the end of the team's bench, lips red and puffy from his rough makeout session with Louis. He usually unruly hair was even wilder than normal, and his cheeks were a bright pink. Zayn was sure he didn't look much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated and my tumblr is http://huricaned.tumblr.com/


End file.
